Songs from the Labyrinth
| rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = C+ | rev3 = Now | rev3Score = | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = }} Songs from the Labyrinth is the eighth studio album by British singer-songwriter Sting. On this album, he collaborates with Bosnian lutenist Edin Karamazov. The album features music by composer John Dowland (1563 – 1626). It entered the UK Official Albums Chart at #24UK Albums Chart for the week of 21 October 2006, The Official Charts. and reached #25 on the ''Billboard'' 200, strong charting peaks for a classical record on the pop album charts. The release was a slow seller for a Sting album, his first since 1986's Bring on the Night to fail to break the UK top 10.Sting in the UK Charts, The Official Charts. The album was released and re-released in several versions: LP vinyl and CD editions with 23 tracks, a CD/DVD edition with 8 tracks on the CD and a DVD documentary, The Journey and the Labyrinth (released in both "CD size" and "DVD size" packaging), and a CD re-release with 26 tracks (including live versions of Sting's own "Fields of Gold" and "Message in a Bottle", originally recorded with The Police). In late August 2013, a "Dowland Anniversary Edition" was released, which includes 32 tracks on one CD (the full original album, six live versions of album tracks and Sting's non-Dowland live songs), as well as a DVD with the original documentary."Songs from the Labyrinth: Dowland Anniversary Edition" on amazon.co.uk Track listing For the original CD program, the music was borrowed from compositions by the 16th century British composer John Dowland except for "Have You Seen the Bright Lily Grow", a song by Dowland's contemporary Robert Johnson. The 2008 re-release adds two live recordings of Sting-penned songs performed on lutes, as well as a live recording, in the same style, of "Hellhound on My Trail" by another Robert Johnson - the Delta blues musician, and an alternate version of "Have You Seen the Bright Lily Grow". The latter is omitted from the 2013 "Dowland Anniversary Edition" of the album, which, however, includes all of the live recordings. The track list includes readings from a letter by Dowland to Robert Cecil, 1st Earl of Salisbury. The lyrics to many of Dowland's songs are anonymous. # "Walsingham" – 0:38 instrumental # "Can She Excuse My Wrongs" attributed to [[Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex]] – 2:35 # "Ryght Honorable..." – 0:40 to [[Robert Cecil, 1st Earl of Salisbury]] # "Flow My Tears (Lachrimae)" – 4:42 # "Have You Seen the Bright Lily Grow" – 2:35 [[Ben Jonson], music: Robert Johnson] # "...Then in Time Passing On..." – 0:32 of letter # "The Battle Galliard" – 3:01 # "The Lowest Trees Have Tops" by [[Sir Edward Dyer]] – 2:16 # "... And Accordinge as I Desired Ther Cam a Letter..." – 0:55 of letter # "Fine Knacks for Ladies" – 1:50 # "...From Thence I Went to Landgrave of Hessen..." – 0:24 of letter # "Fantasy" – 2:42 # "Come, Heavy Sleep" – 3:46 # "Forlorn Hope Fancy" – 3:08 # "...And from Thence I Had Great Desire to See Italy..." – 0:28 of letter # "Come Again" – 2:56 # "Wilt Thou Unkind Thus Reave Me" – 2:40 # "...After My Departures I Caled to Mynde..." – 0:30 of letter # "Weep You No More, Sad Fountains" – 2:38 # "My Lord Willoughby's Welcome Home" – 1:34 # "Clear or Cloudy" – 2:47 # "...Men Say That the Kinge of Spain..." – 1:01 of letter # "In Darkness Let Me Dwell" – 4:12 # "Flow My Tears at [[St Luke Old Street] - bonus track on 2013 "Dowland Anniversary Edition"] # "The Lowest Trees Have Tops" at [[St Luke Old Street] - bonus track on 2013 "Dowland Anniversary Edition"] # "Fantasy" Karamazov solo, live at [[St Luke Old Street] - bonus track on 2013 "Dowland Anniversary Edition"] # "Come Again" at [[St Luke Old Street] - bonus track on 2013 "Dowland Anniversary Edition"] # "Have You Seen the Bright Lily Grow" at [[St Luke Old Street] - bonus track on 2013 "Dowland Anniversary Edition"] # "In Darkness Let Me Dwell" at [[St Luke Old Street] - bonus track on 2013 "Dowland Anniversary Edition"] # "Hellhound on My Trail" [ Robert Johnson ] at [[St Luke Old Street] - bonus track on re-release and on 2013 "Dowland Anniversary Edition"] # "Fields of Gold" – 3:34 Sting at [[St Luke Old Street] - bonus track on re-release and on 2013 "Dowland Anniversary Edition"] # "Message in a Bottle" – 5:40 Sting at [[St Luke Old Street] - bonus track on re-release and on 2013 "Dowland Anniversary Edition"] * The 2008 re-release features an alternate version of "Have You Seen the Bright Lily Grow", as track 26, but does not include the six live versions of Dowland songs. Related live album and documentary Disc 1: CD # "Flow My Tears (Lachrimae)" # "The Lowest Trees Have Tops" # "Fantasy" # "Come Again" # "Have You Seen the Bright Lily Grow" # "In Darkness Let Me Dwell" # "Hell Hound on My Trail" [[Robert Johnson] cover] # "Message in a Bottle" by Sting; originally recorded by the Police Disc 2: DVD Documentary with rehearsal and concert footage. The "tracks" listed below are the DVD chapter stops. # "Come Again" # Project Origin # "Can She Excuse My Wrongs" # The Lute and the Labyrinth # "The Lowest Trees Have Tops" # "Flow My Tears" # Dowland's Exile # "Clear or Cloudy" # Political Intrigue # "Have You Seen The Bright Lily Grow" # "Weep You No More Sad Fountains" # "Le Rossignol" # Religion # Sting and the Lute # "Come, Heavy Sleep" # "In Darkness Let Me Dwell" Chart positions Weekly charts Certifications and sales }} }} References Category:2006 classical albums Category:Sting (musician) albums